falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
New Pegas (New Pegas)
New Pegas was a pre-war city, famous for being one of Equestria's centers of gambling and entertainment. History Before the War New Pegas (originally Las Pegasus) is a city located in the Moohave Desert, which itself is part of the San Palomino Desert region. The existence of Los Pegasus, a major coastal city further west, often caused confusion until the name was shortened to Las Pegas in a popular vote heavily supported by Edwin Robert Horse. First settled to provide a way-station on the road to Coltifornia's goldfields, the city was adopted by Horse as a base of operations for his new company, Robronco. With industrialization came a population in need of entertainment. Horse encouraged and bankrolled numerous casinos and venues, where fortunes were won and lost overnight. During the War As hostilities heated up between Equestria and Roam, war industry first sought to centralize in order to maximize efficiency, resulting in such examples as Hoofington where maximum urban density was achieved. But with the development and proliferation of megaspells came a desire to start spreading industry out "just in case". Las Pegas became the model city for transplanting industry further west, with high-efficiency transport hubs and its remote environment ensuring that conventional warfare would be limited. Indeed, forces defending the region needed only to be small and mobile, to counter infiltrating Zebra forces. As such, heavier units such as the Steel Rangers were never deployed in or around Las Pegas. Nonetheless, the city was heavily targeted on Balefire Day. Recordings from eyewitnesses claim that "green fire" shot from Horse's own Lucky Chance casino, shooting down every missile and preventing the city's destruction. After the War Despite surviving the balefire attacks, Las Pegas fell to rioting in the wake of news that the Princesses had died or disappeared. Widespread looting broke the city into warring gangs, which Horse seemed incapable of controlling even with his robotic police force of Victory-class Integrated Computrons (or VICs). Order was not restored until most of the gangs had driven off or destroyed one another, and even then Horse required an alliance with several of the more powerful gangs to pull it off. The majority of the city of New Pegas is mostly still standing, though in largely the same dilapidated and decaying condition as the rest of the Wasteland. An exception to this is a walled-off area ruled over personally by Mr. Horse and his VICs, called 'The Strip'. The Strip is much closer to a wartime era Equestria, with furnished and well-maintained buildings and casinos. Horse's gangland alliances are in large part dependent on granting each gang its own casino to serve as both home and economic center, balancing each against the other so that none can challenge him directly. Each gang pays tribute to Horse from their earnings, acts as militia in defense of the city, and refrains from serious criminal activity, in return for the freedom to run their casinos as they see fit. In any case of conflict between the gangs anywhere else in the New Pegas area, Horse's word is law, with his VICs standing ready to tip the scales in favor of whichever gang he decides for. A selection of the more influential gangs and their casinos includes, but is not limited to: *'Cloppers (''The Trots) - Headed by "Benny" (real name unknown), the Cloppers believe in "rule by the cool". Style is just as important as substance to them, but their down-to-earth attitude makes them more popular with the common New Pegasan than other gangs. *'Silver Slipper Society (''Silk Stocking) *'Oh Merdes (''Brimstone)' *'Champions (Double Beatdown)' - Formerly the ''Double Down, a major venue on the pre-War boxing circuit, it now serves as a blood-sport arena where violent criminals battle one another to the death. "Rehabilitation" is granted to those which survive enough matches --- if the Grand Champion feels they would be a loyal asset to the gang, they are inducted. Otherwise, they are taken out to the desert and released with a warning not to return. The New Coltifornia Republic also has an embassy just outside The Strip. Outside the strip, ponies live and operate businesses in the more dilapidated portions of the city, including shops and smaller casinos. The Lords are a large gang in Freemane, one of the more influential and powerful groups outside The Strip. The Mocha family are known for their exceptionally-well-kept store, Ess-Mart. Category:Locations Category:Locations (New Pegas) Category:Pre-War Settlements Category:Settlements Category:Settlements (New Pegas)